His first time
by Kirishma Destiny Soul
Summary: Max is a virgin and wants to lose it to a certain red headed Russian. TalaXMax Warnings: Yaoi, smut, lemon, rough sex.


KDS: Could it be? I'm back with another fic, I don't even know how long it's been since the last time I posted on here

Summary: Set after G revolution. Max is a virgin. The rest of the G Revs think he should find a nice boy for his first time. Max wants the red-headed captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys. Tala knows this could be fun. Yaoi Max/Tala, smut, lemon, rough sex.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters

"Wait! You wanna what?!" Tyson yelled with a mouthful of food.

"You heard me Tyson" Max retorted, moving away from the spray of food that had just flown from the older bladers mouth.

"I know Max, and I'm all for you losing your virginity, but really? Tala!? The guy's sadistic" Tyson stated.

"I think what Tyson means, Max, is why not go to a bar and chat to a nice lad? Y'know, someone a bit… Well, not Tala" Ray explained, "I mean don't get me wrong, he's turned out pretty cool since the world championships, but we still know he's not all nice and sweet."

"Look guys, I want to lose my virginity to Tala, and that's just that" Max told them, "Kai? Will you please back me up here?"

Kai looked up at him and responded with his usual "Hn" before walking out of the room. Max sighed, he hadn't really expect anything else from his slate haired captain.

Tala placed the empty glass on the bar; the bartender looked over and motioned towards the spirits.

"No thanks, I'm going to head back now" Tala got to his feet and left the bar for home.

Max sat nervously at the edge of Tala's bed, he hadn't technically broken in, he'd just swiped the spare key from Kai and let himself in. He also hadn't banked on Tala being out, so he'd been waiting awkwardly until he returned. He had almost convinced himself to leave and come back another time when he suddenly heard the front door open. His stomach lurched into his mouth. He swallowed hard and forced himself to take a few deep breaths, as he heard footsteps on the stairs.

The door opened slowly, too slowly for Max's liking, he had no idea how Tala would react, or even if he would agree to what Max wanted. 'Perhaps the guys were right' he thought to himself, 'maybe I should have found someone else' but it was too late now, as Tala stood in the doorway, eyes narrowed he glared at Max.

"What are you doing in here? And more to the point how did you even get in?" Tala demanded, he hadn't moved from the door.

"I uhm… I" Max started, he looked like a deer caught in the headlights, "I got your key from Kai… And…" Max stammered, he didn't usually find Tala this intimidating, but on the other hand he'd never been caught alone in his bedroom either.

Tala walked into his room, and stopped in front of Max "I'll be taking that key off him, now again… What are you doing here?" Tala asked again.

"Iwantyoutofuckme" Max answered in a very quiet voice, all at once, as he stared down at the floor.

"You want me to what?" Tala looked blankly at the blond blader.

Max took a deep breath and forced himself to look straight into the Russian's icey blue eyes, "I want you… To… Fuck me...Please?" Max quickly averted his gaze down again.

Tala stood in silence for a few moments, Max hardly dared breath, it was slowly dawning on him that this was a really bad idea, but it was too late to back out of now.

"Why should I?" Tala enquired after a few beats, clearly enjoying the pressure he was putting Max under, "Come on kid, why should I?" he asked again.

"Because I want to lose my virginity to you" Max answered, he glanced up.

A sly smile tugged at the corners of the Russian's mouth, when Max had said 'virginity' "Wait, you're still a virgin?" he asked, this was almost too good to be true, Max nodded slowly unsure as to whether that was good or not, "Well lucky for you, I have a bit of a thing for virgins" Tala explained with a bit of a glint in his eye.

Max wasn't sure how to take this new piece of information, so he continued to sit and wait, wringing his hands together. Tala slowly sauntered towards the bed, he pulled his shirt over his head, once at the foot of the bed he pushed Max backwards onto it and straddled his hips. He licked his lips slowly, and gazed at the blond beneath him. He'd never been this close to him, just the two of them at least.

He leaned forward, and pressed his lips to Max's who froze momentarily, Tala poked his tongue out and slowly traced it along Max's closed mouth. Max sighed to himself, parting his lips ever so slightly, and Tala quickly seized the opportunity. He slid his tongue slowly into Max's mouth, massaging his tongue softly. Max moaned quietly, he had never expected the Russian to be so gentle with him, and that turned him on even more.

All of a sudden Tala pulled away and got off the bed, Max looked at him and then he sat up and quickly pulled his top over his head, Tala looked him up and down and Max resisted the urge to cover himself.

Tala smirked, 'He looks better than I imagined' he thought to himself, as he pushed him back on the bed and resumed kissing him.

Max was ready for it this time, he opened his mouth eagerly and Tala's tongue poked it's way in. Their tongues danced around each other, exploring, discovering, tasting. Tala wrapped his hand in Max's hair and tugged it softly, Max gasped.

"Did that hurt?" Tala asked, Max shook his head.

Tala slowly began to move down Max's body, he licked and sucked and nibbled every available part of it, Max groaned as Tala dragged his tongue across his collarbone.

"Oh do you like that Maxie?" Tala asked, teasing him.

"Yes" Max breathed. Tala smirked as he leaned forward again and harshly nipped the skin, making Max gasp, but almost immediately sucking it gently to soothe him.

Tala had been with plenty of guys, heck Tala had been with plenty of virgins, but they'd all been meaningless, just something to preoccupy himself with. This was different, as he looked into the blond blader's beautiful blue eyes, and studied his soft pink lips. Tala didn't want to roughly screw the younger man beneath him, he wanted to gently make love to him.

"Tala, are you OK?" Max asked, as he pushed himself onto his elbows, Tala nodded and then slid off the bed so he was on his knees.

He grabbed the waistband of Max's jeans, being sure to grab his boxers as well and pulled them off in one swift motion, he discarded them to one side. Max was completely naked on Tala's king-sized bed, and now Tala had the perfect view to see how turned on Max was. He grinned wickedly as he got to his knees and grabbed Max's cock. He moved his hand up and down the shaft a few times, causing a low moan to be emitted from Max. He did this a few more times, then leaned forward and poked his tongue out, he started at the base and licked from there to the head.

"T… Tala" Max moaned, as he felt the Russian's expert tongue swirl around the head and gently press against the slit, he licked the bead of precum that had developed there. Tala wanted to keep sucking him, but decided against it, he wanted to fuck the blond and feel how tight he was.

"Come on Max, you wanted me to fuck you so get on your knees" Tala told him, Max obeyed immediately.

'God dammit' Tala thought to himself, as Max shuffled onto his knees and presented his pale ass to the red head.

Tala quickly stripped the remainder of his clothes, which in this case was a pair of jeans and socks. He kneeled behind Max again and softly caressed his ass, he rubbed it gently. Max began to turn his head to see what Tala was doing, but Tala simply twirled a finger in midair, Max faced forwards again and buried his face into the covers. He was nervous and Tala could tell.

Tala put his fingers in his mouth, making sure they were covered in saliva. Then he brought his hand to Max's entrance, and with his index finger pushed his way into Max's tight heat. Max inhaled sharply. Tala remained there for a few moments, he allowed Max to adjust to the intrusive feeling, when he felt there had been enough time he slowly inserted a second finger. Finally he had three fingers in Max and he began to thrust them in and out.

Max gasped and groaned, as he felt Tala move and stretch him. Tala removed his fingers and Max whimpered at the loss of contact, it didn't last long however as Tala stood behind him and lined his hard cock up with Max's ass. Very slowly and carefully, he pushed his thick cock into Max, inch by inch, he gave Max time to adjust to each movement. He groaned as he felt Tala fully inside him, Tala remained still for a moment, before he slowly pulled back out.

All of a sudden Tala grabbed Max's hips and held him still, he thrust hard into the blond. Max moaned loudly. He had never realised it would feel this good.

"T… Tala… Tala!" Max moaned as the Russian continued to fuck him hard, he could hear Tala's harsh breathing behind him. Suddenly a hand wrapped around his cock and he felt it move in time with the thrusting.

Tala leaned forward and kissed Max's spine gently, Max could feel himself getting closer, Tala had also realised this and stopped stroking Max's cock.

"Tala… Why did you stop?" Max asked, confused.

"Just trust me Max" Tala replied, as he thrusted a few more times into Max, he could feel his climax building and he stopped.

"Max…?" Tala began to ask, he desperately tried to calm himself down.

"Yes, you can Tal" Max answered his unasked question breathlessly, he couldn't see the smile on Tala's face but he could definitely sense it.

Tala thrust a few more times into the blond and came long and hard inside him, they both groaned but Tala knew he couldn't stop yet though, he slowly pulled his throbbing cock out of Max and dropped to his knees.

"Max… Turn over" Max obliged and lay on his back, Tala grabbed his cock and began to stroke it, he picked up the tempo as he went. Max draped an arm over his face as he felt the Russian's hand move up and down his shaft.

"Oh God… Tal… Tala" Max moaned as he began to get closer to his own climax, one, two, three more strokes and he was gone. Thick ribbons covered his own chest and stomach, as well as Tala's hand. Max remained on his back, he breathed heavily.

All of a sudden he felt the bed dip on either side of him, he lifted his arm and saw Tala had straddled him once again, but then he leaned forward and began to lick Max's cum from his body, Max's eyes widened. Once Tala had finished he sat back up, he grinned wickedly at Max.

"Hmm you taste good…" Tala remarked, as he got off the bed and left to take a shower,Max remained on the bed, he smiled. It had been better than he could have ever imagined, he knew losing his virginity to Tala was a good idea.

KDS: So what did you think? Good, bad, couldn't care less? Please read and review, I might try and develop this into a multiple one-shot thing.


End file.
